


I'm Here

by Amehiko



Series: Valentines Day & White Day Special Twoshot [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: I don't like this one, M/M, No Romance, lovers to awkward duo that don't know what they're feeling, slight junbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: After 13 years of separation.. Siwon and Ryeowook met each other again.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Valentines Day & White Day Special Twoshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210652
Kudos: 1





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was sick,, and i felt like it was too rushed idk i'm not sure abt it really

He felt his hands shaking while doing it, doing this was such an easy task usually, but why was it hard to do now? He just had to loop it around, _why is this so hard suddenly??_ He thought, it was never like this before? (Well maybe it was because he usually just wears the ones that were already tied). Siwon didn't want to look like a mess in front of Ryeowook later. Maybe he should just use the pre-tied ones? Oh wait, he has a better idea.

"JUNHOOOO"

A sigh from the other room was heard. A couple of footsteps later, his secretary entered his room, staring at him with a slight glare, in which Siwon responded with a grin. He pointed at his tie with a pleading look on his face, he knew acting cute in front of Junho is practically useless since the younger man will do anything Siwon tells him to do (he gets paid to do it after all). Junho came up to him with a look of disbelief and started to do his tie, "Sir with all due respect, I thought you hated this type of tie? Why are you even wearing one now?"

"I just wanted to look professional in front of him.."

Siwon's answer made Junho confused, his boss was probably the least professional person he knew, well if he had to meet up with a client or do work related things, of course he would wear something formal. But meeting up with a real estate agent? That doesn't really mean he has to wear formal attire.. he could've just put on some jeans and a plain white t-shirt, did his boss hit his head while sleeping or something?

"Why do you even want to look good in front of a real estate agent out of all people?"

"Can't I dress to impress once in a while Junho?"

Junho raised his eyebrow at the question, "Uhh yeah but the one you're trying to impress is a real estate agent?". When his secretary finished doing his tie, Siwon looked at the mirror once again, fixing his hair and shirt. He smiled, he looked presentable at least, Ryeowook was sure going to be happy to see him again. While he was checking himself out, he failed to notice the weird look his secretary was giving him.

The tall man puts on his perfume before heading out of his room, his secretary trailing behind him. Siwon opened the fridge, thinking there would be at least something for him to eat, but he found out it was only filled with the drinks that came with the hotel room. He turned to Junho for an explanation, but the other only shrugged.

"Sir we literally are staying at a hotel, there is a whole restaurant for you to have breakfast on floor 3"

"Oh yeah, haha i forgot"

"Sir is everything okay?"

Siwon smiled at Junho again, "Everything is fine! Don't worry too much"

For Junho, his boss was very easy to read, if anything he was like an open book. If there was something going on, no matter how many times he put a smile. After 5 years of working under him, Junho knows Siwon better than anyone, probably better than Siwon himself. But even so, he knows his boundaries, he won't ask the older anything about this of course, but it was worrying him to see his boss having something in his mind that was annoying him. He was scared it would affect his work here, and the higher ups would complain about it.

After having breakfast Siwon decided to take Junho out to the grocery store, in case they're too lazy to go down to floor 3. It was also a good time to introduce Junho to his home country, even though Junho was born here, he was living in America for as long as he could remember. And Siwon felt like he should get to know it better, if Junho was being honest he didn't really understand why, but again the man was his boss he really couldn't complain.

"They have a variety of ramen noodles here sir.. which one should we get?" When Junho was waiting for a response, it never came, he turned to see that the space beside him where his boss was a few minutes prior, was empty. He wondered how can such a tall man leave so quietly like that, he kept looking around the aisle in case Siwon would suddenly appear and tell him what kind of noodles they should get.

"Sir?" Junho was fucked if Siwon left him here all by himself.

Perhaps following a stranger because they remind you of someone from your childhood is a bad idea, but there was no backing away now, the man there was really similar to Heechul, Siwon just had to follow him. Though he kept a safe distance, he wouldn't call it stalking, just.. observing. In case that was indeed Heechul, Siwon would come up to him and ask him how he had been, but he wasn’t sure if they were even on good terms..

He watched as the man looked at the meat section of the grocery store, by looking from the pretty face and long hair, he was one hundred percent sure it was Heechul. Even after thirteen years the older man seems to not age, he looked as young as he was when Siwon left the orphanage. He wondered if it would be wise if he does come up to him? What would be his reaction anyway, will he be happy? Shock? Angry? It would probably be the latter since the last thing the older man said to him did sound pretty aggressive.

As he was about to walk up to Heechul, Siwon felt a strong grip on shoulder. He turned around to see Junho glaring at him, holding the shopping cart with his other hand. His secretary looked angry with him, but who wouldn’t be, leaving him in a foreign grocery store was a bad move on Siwon’s end and he realized that. So being the kind boss that he is, Siwon apologized to Junho, only earning a head shake from the other.

Junho started talking about how a kind stranger helped him, and how he was thankful the stranger knew a little bit of english. But Siwon couldn’t help but think about Heechul, was that really him? If it was, he never knew the world could be so small.

“..the guy was tall and lanky, a bit awkward but he was really hot.. Sir are you even listening to me?”

Siwon turned to Junho with a smile, “you can just call me hyung you know, calling me sir here is so awkward.. We’re close anyway”.

“But you are my boss? I have to call you sir”

“Well the job only starts in a few weeks right? For now you can just call me hyung, think about it like you’re on a trip with your friend right now” Siwon gave Junho another smile as he entered the check out. The younger man could only sigh, he wondered how Siwon could be this carefree sometimes.

“Okay then.. Hyung”

Siwon laughed at how awkward it was, but it’s a start for sure. He pats Junho’s shoulder as the cashier checks their items. It was his choice to bring Junho here with him, the company wanted to give him a new secretary while he was here and give Junho another job back in the US, but Siwon felt he was comfortable with the younger as his secretary and nobody else, so the company gave up and let Junho come with him. And he knew he made the right choice, nobody knew him better than Junho after all.

After the short grocery shopping, they put the groceries in the trunk and drove to the place where they were going to meet up with the real estate agent (or as Siwon knew him as, Ryeowook). It was a bar, when he got out of the car he could hear Junho mumbling about what kind of real estate agent wanted to meet up at a bar. Siwon shrugged it off and popped a piece of mint in his mouth, before entering the building. Knowing his teenage sweetheart could be the one waiting for him inside.

When Junho walked in the building, he frowned at how empty it was, the only thing that made the building noisy was the loud jazz music playing in the background. Other than that the only people occupying this building was the bartender, and a man with black hair sitting at one of the tables (who he presume was the real estate agent). He turned to Siwon to tell him about the table, but it seems that the man already knew where it was, seeing by how his eyes seemed to focus on the man sitting there.

When they went to the table, Junho bowed and introduced himself before gesturing to Siwon, “and this is Mr. Choi who will be looking for a new place here”. And he could’ve swore, he saw a glint of surprise in the agent’s eyes, like he was surprised to see Siwon. But before he could think about it more, his boss ruled his hand out to the other man for a handshake.

“Choi Siwon '' his boss said while giving the agent his smile that could rival the sun. but to Junho’s surprise, the agent wasn’t even affected, he nodded and told Siwon to sit on the seat in front of him. Rejecting the handshake, which is definitely something new, nobody has ever rejected Siwon’s handshakes.

When Siwon took a seat, Junho quickly stood by his side, but the older man told him to get drinks for him and Mr. Kim. he nodded at the request and went towards the bartender, when he was there, he realized one problem, he has been depending on Siwon for korean the whole time he was here, and now he needs to order drinks in his mother tongue. He prays to god he won’t fuck it up somehow, because if he does, it would be embarrassing for him and his boss, because he doesn’t want to ruin Siwon’s reputation by being a bad secretary.

“Uhhhh.. One uhh-”

The bartender stops drying one of the glass, and looks up at him with his eyebrow raised. Junho gulped, out of nervousness, and also because the bartender was really hot. The guy was a few centimeters taller than Junho, and had his brown hair styled with bangs just a little bit above his eyebrows, but his eyes, there was something about the guy’s eyes that made him want to keep having eye contact with him.

Junho took a menu from beside him and pointed at it, “I.Order.Drink”.

The bartender put his hands on his hips, and let out a low chuckle, “You want to order?” the bartender replied in english with a slight accent. And Junho swore he never heard a voice that sexy, he wonders how can one man be a whole package. So he nodded and told him the order. The bartender wrote it down and smiled at him.

“Hmm.. i’ll start mixing it, now why don’t you wait for it here cutie?”

“I.. i’m sorry what-”

Back at the table, Siwon felt like he wanted to get on his knees and beg Ryeowook for forgiveness, but that wouldn’t be cool of him to do. He doesn’t even know if Ryeowook remembers him, but something tells him that the man never did. Ryeowook pulls out a notebook, and a few papers. He took out his glasses and put them on before looking at Siwon.

“So Mr. Choi, what kind of house are you looking for?”

Siwon thought about it for a while, tapping his finger on his lips. He never thought about what kind of house he’ll be looking for since he was busy thinking about what he’ll do when he meets Ryeowook. 

“Maybe a house with two bedrooms? So Junho can stay there too?” Ryeowook almost dropped his pen at the mention of Junho’s name but Siwon failed to notice that. “And honestly i’m okay with an apartment too.. I feel like a house will be too big for me? But hmm.. I’m not sure, what kind of house would you recommend me, Ryeowook?”

“I honestly don’t know Mr. Choi i need to-”

“Drop the formalities Ryeowook, we’re already past that right?” Siwon said with a grin, he has been grinning so much today, but the man in front of him kept giving him the same cold look.

Ryeowook took a deep sigh, he looked everywhere but Siwon before deciding to focus on his notebook. He let out a fake cough, “I wonder why our drinks are taking so long?”.

“It seems like the bartender is busy with my secretary,” Siwon laughed as he could see Junho’s red face while the bartender was chatting him up. He turned back to Ryeowook when he heard the younger man mumble _Minjun that bastard._ Was the bartender someone Ryeowook knew? It couldn’t be his boyfriend right? No, if the bartender was flirting with Junho he wouldn’t be Ryeowook’s boyfriend.. Unless he’s in a horrible relationship right now with someone horrible who cheats with him often.

Siwon didn’t realize while he was thinking, his face was expressing everything, which made Ryeowook look at him with concern, “uhh.. Mr. Choi is everything okay?”.

Hearing his voice calling out for him made Siwon snap out of it “Oh uhh yeah!” he looked at his phone to act like he was checking the time, “I don’t care about how the house is, but as long as there’s two bedrooms, one for me and one for Junho my secretary”.

Ryeowook nodded, he wrote a little bit more on his notebook before closing it, “Do you wanna check some houses now?”

“Calm down Ryeowook, they just got here didn’t they?” a third voice entered the conversation, putting down the drinks they ordered earlier. Ryeowook glared at Minjun before taking his drink and sipping it. Minjun held the tray he used between his arm and side, he bowed to Siwon “Hope you’ll enjoy the drink”. Before he left he blew a kiss to Junho, “If you want to talk again you know where to find me sweetheart~”

After the bartender left, Siwon looked at Junho whose face was as red as a tomato, “sweetheart?”. The secretary instead hid his face using his hand out of embarrassment. Ryeowook who was finished with his drink turned to Junho, “he’s like that with whoever he finds interesting.. Trust me you don’t want to be his plaything, he’ll get bored of you after a month”

“Have you been his play thing?” Siwon asked with a little bit too much emotion probably, but he actually wanted to know.

Ryeowook shaked his head, “nope Minjun is only a good buddy of mine.. He gives me free drinks too, and I honestly need that a lot”. Siwon nodded, so he didn’t need to worry if the guy was Ryeowook’s boyfriend or not, now he can sleep in peace. He took his glass of beer and started sipping on it, he never really liked drinking alcohol, but a few bottles of beers he can handle.

“So Siwon.. What’s the reason you came back to korea?” he almost spit his drink at the fact Ryeowook called him using his real name, but he kept his cool, he finished his drink before answering. As he put down his glass, he looked at Ryeowook dead in the eyes before answering, “I have a job to do here.. And there’s someone I want to meet again here”.

The man across him only nodded, and started talking about possible houses or apartments that would be perfect for Siwon. The tall man focused on the way Ryeowook was talking to him, the way those plumps move as he was explaining, or when he looked at Junho who was explaining about their budget. If someone told him to stare at Ryeowook for hours, Siwon was more than willing to do it, to make up for lost time, that is of course if the other man didn’t find it weird. But Ryeowook was already staring at him judgingly.

A soft nudge from Junho was enough to bring him back to reality, Siwon blinked a few times before grinning at Ryeowook, “Yes?”. 

“Did you even listen to anything I said Mr. Choi?” somehow hearing Ryeowook call him that again was a bit scary.

Siwon nodded, it was a lie of course, anything that Ryeowook said earlier went through his right ear only to leave his left. He had been too busy admiring the younger’s face, it was amazing how he didn’t seem to age a day. The tall man had to hold himself back from cupping the younger’s face and giving him a much needed kiss, but of course he needed to act “professional” since it seems like Ryeowook was setting some sort of boundary between them.

After talking more about Siwon’s house preference, Ryeowook decided that he finally understood what kind of house is perfect for Siwon. Which was actually an apartment, since the man kept saying he didn’t want a house that was too big.

“So basically any place with a two bedroom?”

“That’s what i’ve been telling you for the past hour! I don’t care where it is, or how much it is, as long as there’s two bedrooms I'm okay with it” Siwon explained using his over the top hand gestures.

Ryeowook wanted to laugh after seeing how the older kept his habit of using lots of hand gestures while he was talking, but he hid it with a cough. Siwon raised his eyebrows at him as if asking ‘ _anything else_ ’. Since there was nothing else to do other than show Siwon the places he could possibly be living in, Ryeowook sighed and started to put the papers he placed on the table back in his bag before getting up.

“Well Mr. Choi shall we go look at the apartments then?”

Siwon nodded and told Junho to get the car ready, he then turned to Ryeowook, “you brought a car right? Just lead the way and i’ll follow from behind” the older patted Ryeowook’s shoulder before going outside to enter his car.

Ryeowook sighed, he wanted to end this quickly so he hoped Siwon would like one of the apartments he chose. Because if he didn’t, Ryeowook wasn’t sure if he could handle another day with the handsome man, just being with him brings back too many memories he’d rather forget. It hurts him to act all cold and professional in front of Siwon who looked like he just wanted to catch up. But somehow after thirteen years, Ryeowook still managed to hold his grudge towards Siwon. He still can’t believe the older just left him at the orphanage like that with no goodbyes or anything like that, for him it was quite unbelievable for the older man to just leave like he didn’t care at all, and now he had the audacity to appear in front of him again? 13 years later?

As he was about to step outside to get to his car, “Yo Ryeowook! Wait up!” Minjun calling for him made him stop right at the door. When he turned to ask Minjun what was wrong, he was confused to see the man in casual clothes and not the usual get up he would wear while he was on shift. The younger only grinned at his confusion before putting his two hands on both of Ryeowook’s shoulders and pushing him out of the bar.

“Minjun what the hell are you doing”

“Accompanying you duh” Minjun answered like it was the most obvious thing that Ryeowook had failed to catch on.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, “don’t you have a bar to tend?” but the other man only shrugged and quickly got in the car, sitting shotgun. He wanted to complain again but he gave up, Minjun was a free soul and sometimes no matter how many times Ryeowook nags at him, he doesn’t really listen. So Ryeowook just put his bag in the back before getting on the driver’s seat. He gave Minjun another glare before turning the car on and leaving the parking spot to go to the first location.

“Minjun once again i ask you, what the hell are you doing in my car”

“Well since i’m a good friend, i felt bad if you had to accompany Mr CEO alone-” “His secretary is there i won’t be alone” Ryeowook interrupted, but Minjun didn’t comment on it and continued on talking.

“So i asked my Kwon if i can cut my shift early and he said yes so here i am accompanying you!”

In his years of being friends with Minjun, Ryeowook knew there was only one thing his friend isn’t good at and that was of course _lying_.

“You just want to be with Mr. Choi’s secretary right?”

Minjun smiled at him while looking at the rearview mirror, “Ryeowook-ah.. You know me all too well”.

When they arrived at the building, Ryeowook was definitely sure Siwon was giving Minjun the side eye, and he had a feeling it was because of Minjun tagging along with them. Since the man didn’t really have anything to do with buying properties, he didn’t want to get too cocky but Ryeowook also knew it was because the older man was jealous of Minjun.

He did a tour of the apartment for the director, explaining every nook and cranny, showing him the view outside, and even giving his own opinion about what kind of furniture would look great in the living room with his almost nonexistent interior designer skills. And somehow, Siwon was listening to every word he was saying, like he was actually considering buying this house. And after the tour was finished, the four of them gathered at the front of the apartment waiting for Siwon’s decision.

“Well.. i like how the apartment looks, the rooms are also very spacious but.. Junho what do you think of this place?” Siwon turned to his secretary.

“Why do you need my opinion hyung? You’re my boss, you get the final say!” Junho raised his eyebrow at his boss, but the older just gestured at him again, obviously forcing him to make the final decision.

Junho sighed, he looked inside one more time before turning to Siwon, “i like it, it’s close to our office, and both of our rooms are the same size and far away from each other so we can get our privacy..”

Siwon nodded, “we’ll take it then!”

A week has passed since the duo bought the apartment, and both of them have fully moved in. They’ve started working already, and with Siwon being the director of the branch both of them have been busy for the past week, busy with both piles of paperwork and getting used to their surroundings. Years of being in the states made them used to the company traditions from there, but apparently koreans have different traditions 

One of those were company dinners, and it wasn’t like they didn’t have company dinners in the states, but apparently the ones here have different rules, and those rules are somehow very complicated. Lots of dinner etiquettes they were apparently supposed to know. In the end the employees had to teach them, which was embarrassing for Siwon since he was supposed to be their boss.

The ride home was silent, both of them were drained from the dinner. With Junho focusing on the road, Siwon looked at his watch, it was barely 8pm, he didn’t want to spend the night in front of the tv in his room eating take outs again. He barely had time for himself the past week.. Maybe a few hours of fun would be nice, tomorrow is a saturday anyway. Even if he got drunk he didn’t really have to worry about work.

He leaned forward to the driver seat, poking Junho’s shoulder. The younger turned to him with a tired look which didn’t match the grin on Siwon’s face, “Junho.. Since tomorrow is a saturday.. Let’s have a bit of fun hmm what do you say”.

As he said that, a smirk immediately appeared on the secretary’s face, “where do you want to go hyung?” The younger man turned the car that was originally heading towards their apartment, “Let’s go to the bar your boyfriend works at”.

Junho's face suddenly turned red, and as much as he wanted to turn and yell at Siwon for teasing him, he had to focus on the road, so he just glared at his boss from the rear view mirror and continued on driving. 

Siwon only chuckled from the backseat, it’s funny how easy it was to tease Junho when it comes to his relationship with the bartender, he says he wasn’t interested in him yet his face can’t lie since it’s always blushing everytime Siwon teases him.

After parking the car, Siwon was glad to feel the fresh air of Seoul, he has been so copped in his office and apartment so much for the last few days that he felt blessed to even feel air that isn’t from an AC.

When they entered the bar, they were surprised to see how busy it was, it was completely different than the first time they went here where the bar was completely empty. This time all the tables were full, leaving the only empty seats the ones by the bartender. Siwon could hear Junho asking him if he wanted to find a different bar, but a familiar figure sitting alone there despite the crowd of people around him caused him to make his way towards the bar.

Siwon was greeted by the familiar bartender with a smile (though he wasn’t sure if that was meant for him or for Junho) when he went there. He grabbed a seat next to the smaller man and tapped his shoulder, “hey wookie~”

The younger man didn’t seem pleased with the sudden appearance of Siwon, he sighed and gulped down his drink. He got up and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drink, but the taller man was fast enough to pull him back down and put his arms over Ryeowook’s shoulder.

“Already done drinking? Why are you in a hurry~ calm down the night still young” Siwon said while gesturing for two drinks to Minjun.

“On the contrary I was avoiding you” Ryeowook removed Siwon’s arm from his shoulder and rolled his eyes when the older man pouted at his action.

Ryeowook had a plan ever since Siwon bought the apartment, and that plan was to never meet him ever again so he can live a happy life. But apparently the world is small, so of course he would meet Siwon again at the bar, but then again it was also kind of his fault, since he wanted to meet up with Siwon here when the older man first came to Korea.

So now Ryeowook had to be stuck with Siwon at a bar when he could’ve been at home sitting on his sofa catching up with the latest drama. When Minjun gave them their drinks, he focused on finishing it fast and excusing himself as fast as he could, but he also didn’t want to be rude, so he waited for a moment where Siwon stopped talking. But the problem is the man never stops talking. But everytime Ryeowook finishes his drink, he would order another for Ryeowook before continuing his talk.

After a while, it was starting to be hard for Ryeowook to take in what Siwon is saying, everything around him started to become fuzzy. And he even started to feel sleepy, he laid his head on the table, and with a yawn he slowly drifted asleep. The last thing he saw was Siwon looking at him worryingly.

When Ryeowook opened his eyes for the first time that morning, he frowned at the unfamiliar room, so he tried sitting up to look at his surroundings, but when he turned to his left there was the back of a topless man, everything below his chest was covered so Ryeowook wasn’t sure if the man was wearing pants or not. So he quickly touched his own body, and thankfully he was still fully clothed. He wanted to try to remember what he did last night, but instead the regrets of last night came first.

He was grateful to see the bathroom opened, so he ran there immediately to throw up everything he had last night. Ryeowook wondered how much he drank last night to the point he passed out like this. Usually Minjun stopped him after two or three drinks, but why didn’t he, now Ryeowook was stuck in a weird situation because of him. He’s definitely gonna blame Minjun for this.

He flushed the toilet and washed his face before leaving the bathroom. And to his surprise, he saw the man awake, sitting on the side of his bed, his back facing Ryeowook. Just by seeing his back he could tell that the other man was well built. He wondered what he should say.. _Hi did we have a one night stand if so what happened?_ Or _.. Sorry for suddenly waking up in your bed, i’ll go now bye bye!_

Ryeowook thought the second option was probably the best choice. So he cleared his throat to grab the man's attention, and when the man turned around, he didn't expect to see a familiar dimpled smile.

"Ryeowook, you're up early" Siwon said while he stood up to get his shirt that was draped on a chair.

As much as Ryeowook wanted to reply, he was too speechless. He wondered if he did something with Siwon last night, if he did, what did they do, and why did Ryeowook wake up beside the older man. His plan was to avoid Siwon and not have a one night stand with him. But of course out of all the days he could've been unlucky and wasted, yesterday was the day.

Siwon grinned and walked past him, "Come on, I think Junho is already having breakfast with all that rustling in the kitchen". Leaving Ryeowook in the bedroom confused.

The younger man sighed, if something did happen he wouldn't be clothed right? So he decided to keep a positive mindset for now, and follow Siwon to the kitchen. Because as much as he wanted to ask the man about what happened last night, he really couldn't do it on an empty stomach.

When Ryeowook catched up to Siwon in the kitchen, he saw Junho behind the dining table, looking flushed with his messy hair. Somehow this scene reminds him of a deer who froze after being caught in headlights. Siwon waved at Junho who bowed at him, "Eating breakfast Junho?".

Junho nods, almost too quickly, " Yes sir- i mean, yes hyung!".

Siwon smiled at Junho, and got closer to the dining table before crouching, "Hey breakfast, you can come out now, how is Junho supposed to eat you if you're under the table like this?". The sound of someone bumping their head was heard from under the dining table, after a few muttered apologizes, Junho's "breakfast" came from under the table.

"Oh for heaven's sake.. Really Minjun?" Somehow that slipped out of Ryeowook's tongue way too fast, causing everyone else to look at him. Siwon raised his eyebrow at him but chuckled at what Ryeowook said. The other two just looked down at the floor, probably too embarrassed to even do anything.

"Yah Junho.. Order some breakfast for us okay? Do they have mcdonalds here? I miss having a good old American breakfast"

"Wait, you order breakfast here?" Ryeowook stared at Siwon confused, the older man just shrugged, "Neither me or Junho know how to cook to be honest.."

This time it was Ryeowook's turn to chuckle, "Even after years that still hasn't changed.. Come on Siwon, help me prepare something for the four of us. You two.. You can finish whatever you were doing, or maybe you guys can tidy up a bit" The blush coming from Junho and Minjun was enough to make Ryeowook laugh his heart out, it was rare to see his friend this flustered, and he was glad he was here for it.

There was a reason he chose Siwon to help him out, he needs time alone with the man to ask about what happened. Ryeowook caught the surprised look Siwon gave him when he asked for his help, but the older man didn't think much of it and helped him in the kitchen anyway.

"What happened when we were in the bar?" Ryeowook asked as he added a little bit of oil in the wok.

Siwon turned to him, pausing in the middle of cutting garlic, "Nothing happened wookie, why ask?" He said with a smile before returning to his task.

Ryeowook held himself back from saying _if nothing happened why did I wake up in your bed with you next to me dumbass_ , but his hangover was still too strong, and he didn't have enough energy to fight anyone this early. So he just turned the stove on and focused on cooking, he can discuss this another time.

The four of them gathered in the dining room, eating the chicken soup Ryeowook prepared. Siwon's kitchen was full, but all of the stuff there seemed like nobody had ever touched it since it arrived here for the first time. So he was able to prepare a lot for the four of them. It didn't take long for them to dig in, with the hangover hunger they had, it was a blessing to even taste something that made their hangover less painful.

Minjun was the first one to finish his bowl, "Wah.. Ryeowook.. Your hangover soup is always the best"

"You were hungover too?" Ryeowook raised his eyebrows at him.

"Eh.. No? Only you and Junho passed out, Siwon only took like.. Two sips? but he stopped after seeing Junho badly drunk because he knew you two would need a ride back, at first i offered to give you a ride, but you kept clinging on him.. Saying-"

"Minjun-ssi.. I don't think Ryeowook would want to be embarrassed this early in the morning" Siwon said before grabbing his glass of water and gulping it down. Ryeowook stared at Siwon, then at Minjun again.

"Am i missing something here? What did I say? Minjun spit it out"

Minjun sighed, "When Siwon asked for your address, you kept refusing to give him your address and saying ' _I don't have a home, i never had a home for the past thirteen years! My home used to be you Siwon'_.. And then you passed out"

When he heard it, Ryeowook almost choked on his soup. He said that? While clingy to Siwon off all things? That's embarrassing, and it completely ruined his plan of ignoring Siwon and living a normal peaceful life without having to acknowledge him.

Siwon pats Ryeowook's back,"Hey don't worry.. I didn't think about it much, you were drunk right? We all say stupid things when we're drunk".

But the problem was, those were Ryeowook's true feelings he kept locked up, the feelings he tried to ignore for the past thirteen years. Of course it would all spill out when he was drunk and while the man was in front of him. It was starting to feel like the world just hated him. He never wanted to meet Siwon again after he was left alone in the orphanage, but then the man suddenly appeared in front of him again, wearing the same dimpled grin he always had. After selling the house to Siwon, Ryeowook wished he never had to meet him again, but of course they had to meet again at Minjun's bar.

It wasn't fair how he kept meeting Siwon everytime he wanted to forget about the man and go back to his old Siwon-less life. Even though he had a lonely life, at least he wasn't hurting in that one. At least he could keep something, or rather someone, in his past.

Siwon stared at Ryeowook with worry in his eyes,"Hey? Is everything okay?".

The other man just shaked his head, "I have to go.. I'm sorry.." Ryeowook quickly got up from the dining table, taking his coat and car keys, he ignored Siwon calling out for him, heading straight for the front door.

"RYEOWOOK! YAH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Siwon stood up, running after him as fast as he could. Leaving his apartment, forgetting the fact he wasn't wearing any sandals. The only thing on his mind was going after Ryeowook, not wanting the younger to get too far.

Siwon was glad he was able to catch up to Ryeowook at the elevator, even if the younger was frantically pressing the elevator button to go down. He puts both of his hands on Ryeowook's shoulder, forcing the man to look at him.

"Hey Ryeowook look at me.. Hey.." He bent down a little so he could take a good look at Ryeowook's face, the younger was crying? But he didn't understand why? Was it something he said? Did he make him uncomfortable? He didn't understand why Ryeowook was crying, but something he was sure of was that Ryeowook is crying because of him. So he just pulled the smaller man into a hug, even if Ryeowook was trying to get away.

After about three minutes, Ryeowook stopped trying, and just accepted Siwon's hug while crying. The older man ended up pulling him towards the hallway, a place where people from the elevator couldn't stare at them. 

"Why.. Why do you do this to me, you leave for thirteen years then come back as if nothing happened between us? Do you know.. How heartbroken I was when Mr. Park told me you've been adopted? No letters.. No goodbyes, you were just gone so suddenly" hearing Ryeowook explain it like that, made Siwon think about how childish his way of thinking used to be.. Back then he didn't think about how Ryeowook would react to him leaving, he was too scared about it, running away seemed to be right back then. He really didn't think about how his choices would hurt other people.

Siwon couldn't even think of a response, he could only sigh and hug Ryeowook tighter, "Wookie.. What sixteen year old me did, was really stupid and childish, i was ignorant, and i was tok scared to face you most importantly.. I was scared you would suddenly hate me.. I mean I'm sure you do even now.. But back then i thought maybe if i just leave i didn't have to face you, you wouldn't say you hated me immediately.."

This is the first time he thought about this again in about twelve years. Now that he's more mature, he could really see the flaws in the plan, and why he's at fault, "I don't expect you to forgive me now, but what i'm saying is.. I wish we could have a new start, and at least be friends again"

Ryeowook wiped his tears, "Give me time please.. To think about all of this". He removed himself from Siwon and walked towards the elevator, pressing the button once this time. He turned to the taller man, " I could see you really matured Siwon.. And i'm happy that you did"

And when the elevator opened Ryeowook stepped in, smiling at Siwon, even though there was something melancholic about the smile, Siwon was just happy to be able to see a smile from Ryeowook. 

"See you soon? Maybe?"

The taller man laughed, he waved at the younger as the elevator door closed, "I hope so.."  
  


"So.. You're telling me he's serious about Junho?" Ryeowook's eyes widened, as he put his coat on the coat hanger. Following Siwon as the older man invited him inside.

"Hey I'm as shocked as you are! You said he'll only treat Junho as a play thing, but he came up to me to ask for permission to date him?.. Who am i? Junho's dad?"

Ryeowook stifled a laugh as Siwon made a funny expression while telling the story of their two friends. He put down his bag on the couch, and plopped down on it as Siwon went to the kitchen to grab some drinks for them. He looked around the living room as he waited, the room was furnished, but there weren't that many decorations as Siwon wanted to keep things minimalistic. A huge shelf filled with Siwon's keepsakes, most of them were his accomplishments or pictures of him with important people, there was a picture of the four of them when they went fishing last month. But the one that caught Ryeowook's eye was a framed picture of the orphanage kids.

It was the picture they took thirteen years ago, Mr. Park got a new camera and decided to test it out by taking a picture of all the orphanage kids together. Ryeowook smiled, he took the photo from the shelf to inspect it more closely, somehow he didn't expect to see Siwon still keeping this photo.

He traced the familiar faces he hadn't seen in years. There was Henry, who was the cutest kid he had ever met.. He hadn't heard anything from Henry since the boy got adopted and moved to Canada. Heechul was also there, grinning and giving the flashiest pose he could to the camera.. If Ryeowook was correct, he remembers Siwon mentioning about seeing Heechul in Seoul, maybe they should pay their hyung a visit. And last but not least, there was Siwon and beside him, was himself..

The two of them were already hugging and holding hands looking like a newly in love couple even though they weren't even dating yet at the time. He chuckled at how handsome Siwon was even though that was a picture from years ago, he looked like one of those flower boy idols teenagers fangirl over.

"Found something interesting?" Siwon asked as he put the can of coke and beer on the table. Ryeowook nodded and put the picture frame back in its original spot, "Yes.. I didn't know you kept the picture of the orphanage kids with you?"

The other man shrugged and sat down on the couch, "Wouldn't you? I was gonna leave forever at the time so i had to bring something that reminded me of the orphanage". He cracked open the can of coke and started drinking it, putting it down after drinking at least what he thought was half of it.

"Did you look at it when you missed me?"

"Of course.. What kind of question is that, i missed you everyday"

Ryeowook nodded, "as you should!" He quickly grabbed the can of beer, cracking it open to finish it all in one go. Since Siwon was busy with his phone, he decided to get up and throw the can of beer immediately. Going over to the kitchen by himself, and walking back to the living room after.

When he got back on the couch, he couldn't help but stare at Siwon. Maybe it was the alcohol working in him, but there was something about Siwon that was pulling him in. So he decided to scoot next to Siwon, "Siwonnie… do you consider us friends now?".

Siwon looked up from his phone to stare at Ryeowook, " I mean we've been friends for a long time wookie? And even if we count our kinda falling out.. We became friends again after a month or two".

Ryeowook pouted at the older man's word, "But what if i want to be more than friends?" He said, making Siwon cough nervously beside him. Somehow Ryeowook could tell a lot of thoughts were racing through Siwon's mind, so he just leaned on the older man's arm, grabbing his locking his small hands with Siwon's large ones..

"We can start over Siwon.. I won't-.. No wait.. We won't regret this, i swear".

Siwon sighed, "you sure?" A faint  _ hmm _ was heard from Ryeowook, with that he gave Ryeowook a small peck on the head before cuddling with him on the sofa. This time he promise he won't ruin it, instead of disappearing from Ryeowook's life for thirteen years, he wants to live and make memories with Ryeowook for thirteen years and more..


End file.
